1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for controlling a virtual object, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a virtual object corresponding to motions of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, the number of intuitive interfaces improved in natural interaction between a human and a computer is increasing. Research is being actively performed with respect to recognition of user intention and motion for the interaction between the human and the computer. Additionally, interactive display fields, and the like, are developing rapidly, providing a more natural computing environment replacing typical user interfaces, such as, a keyboard and a mouse.
In the following description, a 3-dimensional (3D) user interface (UI) capable of providing improved immersion and unity and a new apparatus and method for controlling the 3D UI will be suggested.